


At the End of the World

by VampirePaladin



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't much time left and Tifa doesn't know what will happen with Meteor and Holy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fragilespark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/gifts).



There was nothing left to do. Sephiroth was gone. Meteor was going to hit the planet in hours. All any of them could do was hope and pray that Holy would be enough. The Highwind was racing toward Midgar, the expected impact area of Meteor. What they would do there, Tifa didn’t know. Still having a destination made it just a touch easier not to give into hopelessness.

There was a knock at Tifa’s cabin door. 

“Hey, Tifa, it’s me,” Cloud said.

“Come in.”

Cloud opened the door and stepped inside. He looked so tired and worn, like he had aged a decade in a matter of hours. He shut the door behind him and then just stood there, one hand still on the door knob and the other hanging at his side.

“There isn’t much time left,” Tifa said softly from where she was sitting on her bed.

“Yeah.”

“Stay with me.” Her red eyes searched for his glowing ones. They finally found each other and their gazes locked.

Cloud nodded as he crossed the floor to her. Each step rang out louder than it should have, regular like a countdown. He let himself sit down next to Tifa. She placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it.

She leant in to him and placed her lips upon his. All this time she had been so scared to act on how she felt and now she might not even have another day left to be with him. Cloud’s lips answered her silent question as he reached up with his free hand to caress her face.

The kiss felt like it went on forever, but to Tifa it still ended far too soon. She wanted to tell him exactly how she felt, how much she loved him. The words would not come to her. Anything she could say just felt small and insignificant compared to what was going on outside of her room.

“I love you,” Cloud said at last. He had saved her from having to say it first.

“I love you too.”

There may have been only hours left for the world. But at least Tifa could spend that small amount of time with the person she loved.


End file.
